Terminator Kronos
"Reset the Future!" - Tagline Terminator Kronos is an upcoming game in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, and the newest Installment of the Series. Developed by Ubisoft-Pixar, not kuch is known about Kronos at this point, whether it will be a Sequel or a Prequel to an existing Ubisoft-Pixar Game or its own Standalone installment. What is known about the Game is that it will focus on Kyle Reese during the War Against Skynet, and will be released in 2018 as an exclusive to the Xbox One. The game was later confirmed as part of the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Reboots and by extension the Ubisoft-Pixar Revised Continuity, and is set to follow a 20-year-old Clementine Everett as she goes to a Reality known as Earth-TC145 and finds an 11-year-old Scavenger named Kyle Reese, born into a World destroyed by Nuclear Warfare and forced to hide from a War between Humanity and a Machine Army led by a returning Villain from the War Against the Villain Armada: The ruthless AI known as Skynet! Cast * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Nicholas Bode as Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce * Jason Clarke as John Connor * Billly Murray as Jonathan Price * Mark Grigsby as Griggs * Timothy Olaphant as Cpl. Barton * Jason West as Pvt. Massey * Keith Arem as Sgt. Alderman * Alexander Roycewicz as Pvt. West * William Fitchner as Commander King * Kevin McKidd as John 'Soap' MacTavish * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow * David Vincent as Ozone * Matt Smith as Skynet Series Continuity Main Articles: Ubisoft-Pixar Revised Continuity and Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Reboots Plot Prologue: Attack The Facility The game starts off showing several long shots of Cities in the United States of America such as San Francisco, Chicago, Metroville and several others as Kyle Reese is heard narrating "Before they died, my parents always told me stories about what the World once was. What it was like long before I was born... Before the War Against the Villain Armada, fought between The Hero Coalition and their evil Invading enemies, The Villain Armada." as it shows the Reality of Earth-TC145 in the year 2003 before The War of The Multiverse as millions of Humans are seen enjoying their lives before the War, and Kyle says "They remembered a green World, vast and beautiful... Filled with laughter, and hope for the Future. But it's a World I never knew, because before I was born all of this was gone!" as it shows a huge Battle between the Forces of the United Dimensions Coalition and The Villain Armada, known as the Great Invasion of Earth-135. As the Coalition and Armada Forces tear each other apart with their Ships and Ground Forces, with Skyscrapers being ripped apart and crumbling into the Streets, killing thousands of Humans as the Heroes and Villains continue their Cataclysm Battle which completely destroys Earth-TC145. After Earth-TC145 is destroyed Globally by the United Nations Multiverse Forces and The Villain Order, the screen turns to black then shows a text which says "In the Early 21st Century, a cataclysmic War was fought between The Hero Coalition and The Villain Armada, known to Humanity and several other Historians as the War Against the Villain Armada. The War began after the Great Invasion of Earth-135 and started across The Multiverse in several different years. In a Reality known as Earth-TC145, The War of The Multiverse began in 1998 after the New Villain Armada recovered from its defeat on Earth-616 in the Battle of Metroville (WOH: Legends) and caught the Multiverse Defense Coalition in a massive surprise attack. Most of Earth-TC145 was completely annihilated in the start of the Dimensional Wars, the Coalition and Armada both decimated each others Armies and Fleets, as 2 new Factions rose from the ashes and continued the War: The Multiversal Combat Recon Force and The Villain Covenant, the former using old US War Tactics and the latter using Advanced Technology to exterminate the remnants of Humanity and The Hero Coalition. It is now the year 2014, and the War continues..." as the game switches to the year 2014. The game then shows the perspective of a UAV-Reaper Drone above a massive Armada Sattelite Array, with various MCRF Chatter being heard saying "All MCRF Units, prepare to engage SkyNet Target-", "Villain Slayers moving out to suppress Armada Forces, Mark the DZ!" and "Prepare for Drone Strike!!" as a massive Battle is seen going on below, and a huge MCRF Drone Unit flies in and drops several Airstrike Bombs on the Base, destroying several Defense Towers and killing dozens of Armada Soldiers as a huge Armada HK-Tank shoots down several incoming Blackhawk Helicopters, but then the Reaper Drone fires a Missile Payload at the Tank and destroys it in a huge explosion as even more MCRF-marked Choppers fly in and drop Coalition Soldiers on the ground. Among the Soldiers, a 20-year-old Clementine Everett is seen as she guns down several incoming Armada Troops as she commands her Squad known as the Villain Slayers, saying "Everyone move up towards the Main Complex! You know the drill, move in and rescue the Human Prisoners: This is a classified Hero Knight Op, so do not fuck this up!!" as she dodges an incoming RPG Missile which knocks an A-10 Warthog out of the sky, the Aircraft crashing into a Satellite Array and causing a huge explosion. As Clementine and her Squad run through waves of Bullets and explosions, with Clementine even taking down a Helicopter while her Soldiers gun down dozens of Armada Troops, they take cover behind a crashed VTOL Warship and Dashiell 'Dash' Parr asks her "What's the catch, Clem? I thought you didn't like the whole 'Human Prisoners Evac' thing!" as he fires at several Armada Troops and even destroys an XS1 Goliath MECH, but Clementine sees an ASC-10 Walker MECH and fires an Ion Torpedo at it, causing the Machine to explode and its remains topple as Clementine looks at Dash and smiles as if enjoying the Battle, then says "I like the thrill of War!" as she and the Squad move towards the Central Complex to find and extract the Human Prisoners held inside by The Villain Order. Inside the Main Complex, a young boy is seen inside a Cell alongside several others and is sitting down handcuffed, listening to the Battle outside and covering his ears due to his fear of the fight, and then an Armada Troop knocks on his Cell and mockingly says "What's wrong, you little shit? You scared of the noise..? Huh?" and then the Troop starts laughing, the Boy responds "Leave me alone..." in a depressed and fearful voice. However, the Hero Knights then breach the Facility and start gunning down Armada Troops, with blood and bullets flying everywhere as the Young Boy runs behind a Desk after his Cell is opened by a stray Bullet. After covering his ears due to his fear (in this Universe, Kyle is a mix of a scared child and also has Traumatophobia, a fear of War/Battle), the Hero Knights slaughter the remaining Armada Troops and free the Human Prisoners as Kyle hides under a Desk. Clementine and her Squad then enter the Room, and then Dash says "The Prisoners, get them to the Chinook! Move, pick it up people!!" as Clementine manages to spot Kyle, who looks at her and runs away in fear as Clementine shouts "Hey kid, wait!! Hey!" as she sees Kyle's face and remembers him from the War Against the Villain Armada on Earth-135 as her experiences with the boy come flooding back to her as she snaps out of it and looks at the young boy in complete shock as Kyle runs away towards the Hills outside the Base, crying after being mentally traumatized by the Battle. A couple hours later, Kyle is seen moving inside a small Abandoned Shack as he runs towards a small Room and sits down with an M19-SC Combat Shotgun in his arms, and he starts crying due to the Battle he saw and is traumatized due to his Traumatophobia and general young age, and after crying for a couple seconds he hears a clanging noise near him and then takes his Shotgun out, moving towards the noise. However, Clementine then comes in from an open hole in the Shack as Kyle aims at her and backs up, falling over and using his legs to crawl back quickly as he aims his Shotgun at her, and Clementine says "Hey, whoa!! Look kid, I'm not gonna hurt you!" as Kyle shouts "Just leave me alone!! Please, just go away..!" as Clementine holsters her Peacekeeper MK2 Assault Rifle and says "Hey, it's alright... See? I'm lowering my Gun, you're gonna be alright." as Kyle backs up and looks at her uncertainly, then starts lowering his Shotgun as Clementine says "It's alright, sweetie. I'm not gonna hurt you." as Kyle lowers his Shotgun and tears fall down his face. Clementine then looks at the boy sympathetically and says "It's alright. You'll be alright, honey." as Kyle looks at her with tears in his eyes and asks "Are you gonna kill or hurt me?" as Clementine shakes her head in response and asks "Why, what makes you think I would?" and Kyle answers "My Dad always told me don't talk to strangers. The only 2 people I've ever really talked to were my parents..." as Clementine says "Hey, it's alright, I won't hurt you or anything. I can help you find your parents, if you can tell me where you last saw 'em." and Kyle responds "They, uh... They're gone." as he starts crying slightly, then turns to full-on sobbing as Clementine remembers Kyle saying the same thing on Earth-135 (where they were both 11 years old during War Of Heroes: Global Warfare) as she comforts the young boy, saying "Shh... It's alright, Kyle." as she runs her hand through the boy's dark brown hair to comfort him, and then Kyle looks at her with his dark blue eyes and asks "H-how do you know my name?" and then Clementine realizes that this Version of Kyle is a complete stranger to her, and makes an excuse by saying "I, um, well... I saw your name on the Objective List for the S&R Mission." as she sits next to him and asks "So, you got a Camp anywhere, Kyle? I mean, you look more like a Scavenger than you do a Hero Knight." and Kyle answers "Yeah, I set up in an old Fallout Shelter near the LA Hills. Why do you wanna come with me?" and Clementine looks at him, saying "Wouldn't be much of a Hero if I left a defenseless little boy walk away in his own, huh?" as she gets up and gathers her Weapons and other Supplies, telling Kyle "Let's go, stay close to me." (the same line that Lee Everett said to her in The Walking Dead: Season One) and the two walk away from the City, now revealed as the Chicago Ruins in Old Illinois. Act I-III (Main Missions) The game then switches to '6 Weeks Later' as Kyle and Clementine are both seen walking through the Los Angeles Outskirts, with Kyle looking exhausted and completely run-down as he asks "Clem, I'm really tired... Can we take a break for a few seconds?" as Clementine responds "Hang on, Kyle, we're almost at the Shelter you mentioned." as Kyle looks at her doing 'sad-eyes', and asks "Please, Clem..? I'm exhausted." then Clementine sighs and sits down in the grass, saying "Alright, let's take a break." and then Kyle sits next to her, asking "So my little sad-eyes trick still works, huh? My Mom fell for that all the time for the first 10 and a half years of my life." as Clementine laughs, saying "Yeah, that was just cute. Real cute..." as Kyle gets closer to her, and then after a few seconds leans his head on Clementine's shoulder. Clementine then wraps her arm around Kyle's shoulder and asks "How are you doing, squirt? You alright?" and Kyle answers "I'm doing pretty good. Y'know, considering I've got you taking care of me for the last month." as Clementine laughs and says "Aw, Kyle... Well, I've never had a kid of my own so I guess you're the closest thing I'm gonna get for now." as Kyle asks her "Sorry if this seems a little... Intrusive, but I need to ask: You ever had a boyfriend?" as Clementine laughs and asks "Kyle, why are you asking me that?" as Kyle laughs and tells her "Well, it's just... I've never fallen in love with a girl before, and I suppose that you're close to being experienced... Even though you're not a boy, and you've been in love with the opposite gender." as Clementine sighs and explains "I've had a few boys ask me out since I was your age, but I was only really in love with one of 'em." as she has a Memory of her and the Earth-135 Kyle confessing their feelings to each other, with Kyle saying "I... I love you, Clementine." as the two kiss each other on the lips and Clementine snaps out of it. Kyle asks "Really? What was the lucky guy's name?" and Clementine hesitates with her answer, then just says "Um... His name was... Reyes." (which is another version of 'Reese', only more of a first name) and Kyle responds "Reyes, huh? Bet he was a lucky guy." and then Clementine gets up and says "Alright, let's keep moving. We're almost there, right?" and then Kyle responds "Yeah, we're about 3 miles away. I'm still pretty tired, though." as Clementine asks "Well, what do you want me to do? Carry you on my back?" and Kyle smiles at her humorously then answers "Um... Yes?" and then Clementine sighs and says "Alright, c'mon little guy." as she picks Kyle up and carries him on her back, and then Kyle starts falling asleep while leaning his head on her shoulder. A few minutes later, Clementine is seen inside a hidden Fallout Shelter which Kyle stays in during the War Against the Villain Armada as Kyle is seen sleeping in a Makeshift Bed nearby and Clementine starts looking at her Tactical Map which shows Armada Forces being absolutely beaten back by the Forces of the Dimensional Associated Treaty Organization. After overviewing the Armada Defeat across California, Clementine contacts John Connor and says "John, you'll never guess what happened after the S&R Mission. I have had one hell of a month!" and John asks "Clem, where the fuck have you been? You said you'd be back in the Base in a week but it's been an entire month!" as Clementine tells him "Well, yeah... I've been caught up with a Scavenger kid who we're certainly familiar with." as John starts piecing together what she says, then responds "No way... You found Kyle Reese again?" and Clementine explains "Yeah, he's the same age as he was on Earth-135, 11 years old. He should be the same age as me, but... Somehow, The Multiverse just keeps throwing curveballs at us." and John sighs, asking "So, what are we gonna do about him?" and Clementine responds "Like we practiced: I'll get him over to the Coalition Base and make sure he's ready to fight Skynet, but there's one problem: This Kyle has Traumatophobia." as John asks "He has a fear of War? Well, shit." and then Clementine tells him "Not exactly a fear of War, he just fears getting hurt or killed by the Armada. He finds comfort in me, though..." as John tells her "Alright, understood: Get him back to the Base, we'll give you another 4 weeks to get back. Good luck!" as she disconnects from her Contact. After putting her Tactical Device back in her pocket, she sees a Picture fall outto the floor and picks it up, seeing that it is of her and Kyle taken on Earth-135 and after seeing it Clementine sighs and looks at the Earth-TC145 Kyle, before putting the Picture back in her pocket and looking at Kyle who is moaning in his sleep while also tossing and turning, and then Clementine walks over to Kyle and shakes him awake, saying "Kyle? Hey, wake up, little guy! Wake up." as Kyle groans in exhaustion then wakes up. Sitting up in his Makeshift Bed and looking at Clementine, he asks "Clem? How long was I asleep?" and Clementine laughs, saying "You fell asleep while I was carrying you on my back, through the SF Outskirts." as Kyle laughs and says "Sorry." as he smiles for a second then says "Wow, that feels weird." and Clementine asks him "What, what's weird?" and Kyle responds "Laughing. I've never really felt a lot of joy in my life, because of the War I was born into... And I went into deep depression after my Mom and Dad died." as he looks at her with slight tears in his eyes, then wipes them away. He then looks at Clementine and notices the way she looks: Her darker skin, yellow piercing eyes and long black hair as he says "I swear I've seen you somewhere before. You just look so... Familiar." as Clementine (realizing what he means) asks "Oh? And where do you think you've seen me before?" as Kyle explains "I dunno. For the first 10 years of my life, my parents and I moved across America and went through dozens of Survivor Camps, and I met a lot of other kids there. Bunch of 'em were girls, and I swear I've seen a girl that looks exactly like you, about my age." as he receives several Fractured Memories of him and Clementine on Earth-135 such as the two walking towards Kyle's abandoned House, the two sitting in front of the Graves of Dennis Reese and Mary Reese as the Memories end with Kyle and Clementine walking away from the Graves, with Clementine comforting Kyle as he cries after being reminded of his parents' deaths. Kyle then snaps out of the Memories, looking at Clementine who asks "What's wrong? You alright? You look a little shaky." as Kyle responds "Um... Yeah, I'm alright. I was just thinking about something." and Clementine asks him "Your parents?" as Kyle nods in response, and then Clementine sits up next to him and says "Look, Kyle, I'm gonna level with you here: There are things about me that I would rather not tell you, and for good reasons. Things about my Past should not be looked into by anyone, because if they are that person could be in danger... But I'll never let that happen to you, alright?" as Kyle eyes her and asks "You really care about me, don't you? Me, a little 11-year-old Scavenger? A street urchin?" as Clementine puts her hand in Kyle's shoulder and says "Yes, Kyle. Because when I look at you, I see a child version of me: I used to have a Guardian just like you do me, and believe me when you have someone like that in your life you sometimes have to let go... But I didn't want to let go, and I never did." as Kyle looks at her curiously, and Clementine explains "His name was Lee, and he taught me how to survive. How to protect the Multiverse from The Villain Armada, how to fight their Invasion Force and how to lead an Army of Heroes whether our Mission be Covert or a full-scale Battle. And we were a Team together, like father and daughter... But then he was taken from me, by the Armada." as Kyle looks at her with a hint of sadness in his eyes and sadly asks "Are they gonna take you away from me..?" as Clementine hugs the boy, comforting him by saying "No, never. I won't let them hurt you, and I swear I will always be here to look after you. And if anybody tries to hurt you, in any kind of way... I will cut their Heart out of their chests." as Kyle lays his head on Clementine's chest and says "Clementine... Thank you, for taking me in. I'd be dead or just a lowly Scavenger if it weren't for you." as Clementine wraps her arms around the boy and says "It's okay, Kyle. You're gonna be fine... I promise you, sweetheart." as Kyle laughs, pointing out "Y'know something, Clem? You sound like my Mom." and then Clementine laughs also, saying "Well, I suppose technically I've adopted you. So... Anyway, you should probably get some sleep. We've got a long walk ahead of us tomorrow." as Kyle lies down in his Makeshift Bed, and Clementine puts a Glock 17 Pistol next to him, saying "That's just for safety, alright? Anyone comes in here and tries to hurt you or me, you shoot 'em. Alright? Don't let your Traumatophobia get in the way." as Kyle just nods in response, saying "Actually, a fear of Guns is Ballistophobia. I don't have that one..." and falls asleep, but not before pointing out "I don't really know how to use one, but I'll try." as Clementine watches Kyle, with Lee's words echoing in her Mind: "You need to learn how to protect yourself. What if it's someone trying to hurt you?" as she falls asleep also.